<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Ladybug's Game by thatanonwiththeoc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090828">A Ladybug's Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanonwiththeoc/pseuds/thatanonwiththeoc'>thatanonwiththeoc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is tired, Banter, Confessions, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, I love the kids, Identity Reveal, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2020, Mostly Fluff, im just sharing it with yall, it's my fic thank you very much, post reveal pre relationship, still no betas, sue me, the kids are too cute, the rest is self indulgent banter, they're my emotional support characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanonwiththeoc/pseuds/thatanonwiththeoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after the masks came off, Ladybug suggests playing a game of chase with her kitty, promising him a hefty reward if he can catch her.</p><p>The catch? He only had one week to do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Banter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to do something for ladynoir july :)</p><p>Chapter Prompt: Day 5 - Banter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat bounded over an empty alleyway. “What’s wrong, bug? Can’t keep up?”</p><p>She scoffed. “You wish, kitty.”</p><p>“My only wish is for you to be <em> mine, </em>bugaboo!”</p><p>Marinette laughed at his antics. She had <em> plenty </em>more to go before she’d be feeling any sort of exhaustion, thanks to her miraculous. She picked up her pace, feeling like the embodiment of light itself. As if she’d let him beat her!</p><p>Though it was late at night, his playfulness worked a sort of magic on her during their patrols, because by goodness, she hadn’t felt this free in a hot minute.</p><p>It’d been a short month since Marinette first proposed that they take off the masks for fear of losing each other like they did Master Fu.</p><p>It’d been a short month since she revealed herself to her partner, and tried to apologize for all the times she had to lie to him. She couldn’t do it through all the tears, but she tried anyway.</p><p>It’d been a month since Chat immediately followed by detransforming right in front of her and holding her tight in his arms, whispering hushed assurances in her ear.</p><p>A month since they quietly cried in each other’s arms knowing for the first time.</p><p>Sure enough, the morning afterwards held open a new beginning, a new blank slate for Marinette and her newly-revealed partner that was her Adrien. Now that they knew who the other was, their dynamic as a ‘Superhero duo who were also friends in real life’ was now bursting at the seams with a newfound trust and support that leaked through the tiniest crevices.</p><p>And judging by the way he was talking smack right now, he <em> definitely </em>knew it was there too.</p><p>Even though her stupid, stray heart always yearned for somethine <em> else </em>, the line between romance and what they had now was extremely thin, and Marinette was barely walking, let alone crossing it.</p><p>
  <em> Please, don't think about this right now. Just let yourself live in the now. </em>
</p><p>Blinking, she brought herself back to the present.</p><p>Through their little chase on the rooftops, the duo found themselves running and climbing up the iron beams of the Eiffel Tower. She wasn’t exactly sure what led them here, but with Chat around, she couldn’t find it in herself to care.</p><p>She saw him gracefully land forward with his legs spread in a wide stance, palm on the floor before straightening into perfect posture and hoisting her up beside him. Turning towards the skyline, he put his hands on his hips.</p><p>Chat sighed. “I could never, <em> ever </em>get sick of this view.”</p><p>Following his gaze, Marinette had to agree. As cliche as it was for her to be saying that as a local, the view from the tower was unlike anything else. She could’ve sworn that if she <em> just </em> reached high enough, she could touch the stars.</p><p>“Hey,” Chat chirped, “there’s a reason they call our hometown the City Of Love, y’know.”</p><p>She gasped, putting a gloved hand to her chest. “No <em> way, </em>seriously?”</p><p>“Ha-ha, I get it. But look!” He flailed his arms wide open, gesturing to the bustling streets below. “There’s just so much life here! The evening lights, the romantic music… ah, the sweet, sweet scent of delicacies wafting through your nose! Gah, I could ramble for hours! Who knows what that could do to two partners such as ourselves, hm?”</p><p>At his rant, she couldn’t help but feel her lips curl into a smile. After all, everything he said rang true for her. It was part of why she fought so long to protect this city. She followed his gaze, taking in the sight of Paris on a saturday evening.</p><p>“It is really pretty, isn’t it?”</p><p>Chat piped up. “<em>Unfurrtunately</em>, it’s got some tough competition.”</p><p>“Ah-ah, don’t get your whiskers caught where you don’t want them, now.”</p><p>“Who says I don’t want them caught by you?”</p><p>She snorted. “I get the feeling you’ve thought about this <em> more </em>than once, chaton.”</p><p>“Only whenever I’m near you.” He turned to wink at her.</p><p>Then, as if something in her snapped and gave, her words escaped her before she could take them back.</p><p>“What if I do the same thing too?”</p><p>Her eyes were still looking out onto the skyline, but she could sense the way his breath hitched in his throat. He froze, like she’d accidentally given him whiplash.</p><p>Ladybug pursed her lips. She wasn’t planning on outing herself tonight! She sighed, deciding that she might as well commit. Taking a deep breath, she steadily turned towards him. She’d already practically spilled her guts, so no harm in finishing what she started.</p><p>“What if there could be more?”</p><p>Chat’s mouth was left agape, and she willed every inch of courage within her in hopes of finding a remedy to the knots in her stomach. Marinette was done backing down, and she was going to take this shot even if it killed her.</p><p>No more nonsense. No more hiding. No more maybes.</p><p>And no more secrets.</p><p>“What if…” She paused. “I also see you?”</p><p>And by God, Marinette saw him. She could see <em> all </em>of him. She saw the way he could’ve been hers if she wasn’t so stupid and stubborn. This wasn’t fair. Not fair to either of them, but in her vulnerability, she let herself have this.</p><p>She moved in closer. A bit closer than was comfortable.</p><p>“Would you be okay with that?”</p><p>Chat closed his mouth and swallowed. It felt like forever until he gave her a reply. “I would be… <em> more </em>than okay with that.” He whispered, hoarsely. As if he was parched and his only source or water was right in front of him, teasing him.</p><p>A giggle erupted from her chest, and Ladybug had to look away and hide her mouth. If a little effort from her part could do <em> this </em>to him, who knew what else could fluster him further?</p><p>That was a dangerous thought, indeed.</p><p>“My lady,” he breathed, “if i may…”</p><p>When Chat slowly leaned down, Marinette had an idea.</p><p>A ridiculous, unnecessarily <em> extra </em> idea, but an idea nonetheless.</p><p>“Not yet, Adrien.” She placed a finger against his lips, going against everything inside her that <em> screamed </em>to kiss him senseless. “I want to play a game.”</p><p>At her words, his gaze softened into an understanding smile before leaning back and granting what little personal space they still had. “I’m listening.”</p><p>“Cat and mouse. On the rooftops of Paris.” Ladybug raised a single finger between them. “You have <em> one </em>week to catch me.”</p><p>“And if I don’t?”</p><p>She smirked. “Oh you will, I don’t doubt it<em> . </em>”</p><p>“Alright, alright. And my reward?”</p><p>Ladybug played with his bell idly. “I was hoping <em> you’d </em>think of something, chaton.”</p><p>Lowering her gaze, she noticed his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Well, I can think of a few things… some more enticing than others.” Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that his eyes were on her lips.</p><p>“Okay.” She said.</p><p>He blanched. “A-are you sure?!”</p><p>“<em> Pawsitive, </em>kitty.” Giving his bell a good flick, she lifted her gaze to meet his eyes. “Unless, you can’t keep up?”</p><p>He creased his brow slightly, a mischievous grin boasted his teeth. “Is that a challenge, bugaboo?”</p><p>Not one to back down, she lifted herself on her toes, and leaned in so close that they were practically nose to nose. His breath was warm, dancing on her skin.</p><p>“It’s a promise.”</p><p>Ignoring the urge in her to lean forward a <em> few more centimetres, </em> she tilted to the side and whispered the words that were on the tip of her tongue. The words she’d been <em> dying </em>to say since the masks came off.</p><p>“Come get me, Adrien.”</p><p>Not a split second after she finished her sentence, Marinette quickly used every ounce of mobility her miraculous granted her to flip back, out of his reach. From the way she tilted slightly, they found eye-contact.</p><p>Time seemed to freeze, and the look on his face would forever be burned into her memory. His eyes were blown wide with disbelief, yet the smile on his face challenged her, as if screaming to say ‘you’re on’.</p><p>Landing square on her feet, Ladybug let herself be exposed by the light that came from the streets below. A beautiful contrast from how Chat bore holes into her from the shadows. His eyes were as bright green as they’ve ever been.</p><p>Turning around, she picked up her pace, one step at a time. She could hear the metallic clink of his boots against the iron beams, and it sent a much welcome rush of adrenaline through her system.</p><p>“Just you wait, Ladybug!”</p><p>At his challenge, she took a few more bounding steps…</p><p>And <em> leaped. </em></p><p>Maybe jumping off the Eiffel Tower wasn’t the brightest idea.</p><p>But then again, tonight wasn’t exactly full of them either.</p><p><em> Weightless </em>was the first word that came to mind.</p><p>Weightless and free.</p><p>As her eyes scoured below quickly for anything she could latch onto, she could hear Chat’s hollering from above her. And if the strain in her lungs were any sign, Ladybug was singing along with him, just as loud. The wind kissed her face, blowing past her with an ear-splitting roar that was much, much too real. Too real to <em> be </em>real.</p><p>With her quick thinking, she was able to find a nearby rooftop to land on, close enough to jump on if she slowed her descent enough. Ladybug planted her feet on the side of the tower’s leg. the iron <em> whined </em> in protest, screeching as she skidded along the side. Gritting her teeth, she mentally counted to 3 before bouncing off the tower with a grunt.</p><p>It was a <em> miracle </em>that she somehow made it through unscathed. Thankful for the durability Tikki granted her, she sprinted onwards, determined to put as much distance between herself and her (supposed) chaser. Who said this could be over just yet?</p><p>There was just something so <em> thrilling </em>about the chase that set her heart into overdrive. She wasn’t sure where the idea came from, but did she regret coming up with it? Hell no.</p><p>Marinette dared a peak behind her. Surprisingly, Chat was already behind by a decent bit, almost by two whole blocks! She was impressed by how much of a lead she was able to get on him. Maybe this chase was going to be a bit more even than she realized...</p><p>She still knew very well how this was bound to end; it was inevitable. Ladybug could only run so far and so long before Chat Noir would inevitably catch her. No matter how carefully she planned her routes for the next week, eventually, he would find out how to meet her halfway.</p><p><em> And that, </em> she thought, <em> is exactly why I’m doing this. </em></p><p>She had utmost faith in her kitty.</p><p>Making sure she was out of sight, Marinette swiftly leaped down an abandoned alleyway and de-transformed. The familiar pink light engulfed her once again, but this time she had to bite her lip to stop herself from bursting out laughing. Nothing was funny, but the fuzzy feeling in her chest was nothing but real.</p><p>“Shh, Tikki!” She whisper-smiled.</p><p>She waited.</p><p>Something fresh, something new erupted from her chest when she heard the familiar steps on the rooftop above her.</p><p>Closing her eyes, Marinette let herself listen.</p><p>The footsteps slowed its pace with a <em> clink, clink </em> before coming to a full stop. She almost had the impression that he wasn’t there anymore before the silence gave way to a low, hearty chuckle that could only be heard by her. The delightful sound tickled her ears, and she wanted so badly to climb up the roof again to listen some more, but before the temptation could take hold of her, Chat skirted into the night.</p><p>Marinette waited there for a moment in mental silence, tuning out the traffic and sirens in the far-off distance.</p><p>
  <em> One, two, three, four... </em>
</p><p>She waited for a few more second-long moments that could’ve been hours before whispering to the wind, knowing that though no one but her would hear it, it would change them and their dynamic forever.</p><p>“Game on, kitty.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>their game comes to an end(?)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for ur support &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Last Saturday evening, Marinette, (or Ladybug, if you will) gave Adrien one week to catch her before his time ran out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, the idea was completely out of left field. But Adrien would be lying to himself if the idea of chasing her across the rooftops of Paris didn’t send his heart racing. And to top it all off, she promised him with a reward! How could he say no to that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his cheeks flush with a giddy smile as he studied the 5 metre wide map of the city that lay sprawled on his bedroom floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was a week ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was almost 7 hours until midnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tirelessly studying every single one of their patrol routes, every break spot, every alleyway, hell, even places they visited once on the off-hand only did so much for his progress. Everytime it seemed she was within his reach, she leaped away with an agility he could only envy. Usually accompanied by a glint in her eye depending on how close he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tease.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg flew in beside him with a wedge of cheese in his paws. Though, Adrien never took his eyes off of the red marker he used to highlight the routes they took this past week. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>important, and it needed his undivided attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure are dedicated to this, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien huffed. “Of course I am. I have to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says you have to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to his kwami, his shoes squeaking against the cold tile. “Marinette wouldn’t have asked me to if she thought I couldn’t, and I can’t, </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>let her down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of the many things that first clicked in his mind when she de-transformed right in front of him. Of course it had to be her! They had the same quick-wit, they were both cunning and resourceful, and to top it all off, she seemed to make it a point to floor him on both sides of the mask. They even had the same hair, for crying out loud!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft pitter-patter on his window drew his attention, and he could see the quiet beginnings of rainfall making its way down the thin pane of glass. Adrien steadily stepped towards the window as the rain picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even through that?” Plagg teased, though his mouth was full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Plagg,” he smiled, “even through that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that she’d ever, but if she asked him to stand in the rain for an hour, he totally would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette deserved only the best, and he was more than willing to give his to her.</span>
</p><p><span>Adrien sighed, leaning forward just enough to touch his forehead to the glass. The cool sensation paired with the soothing sound of rain sent a refreshing chill down his system. The thought of Marinette </span><em><span>never </span></em><span>ceased to put a smile on his face, no matter how</span> <span>much of a lovestruck idiot he could be around her.</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lovestruck idiot, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adrien thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was putting it lightly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As if making him fall for her courage and perseverance as Ladybug once wasn’t enough, in came Marinette. The classmate that somehow found a way into his sheltered heart, and refused to move no matter how hard he tried to deny it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The realization came when Adrien was in a sour mood at school. He was barely aware of the students at school murmuring about his out of character slump that day, they could’ve been talking about anything for all he cared. But when Marinette gave him a much needed hug and told him, as a friend, that she would always be there for him, it took little more than that for Adrien to realize that what he felt for her sure as hell wasn’t platonic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back, he was being kind of oblivious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then finding out that the two amazing figures in his life were one in the same?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love that girl.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Tonight was the last chase of the week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette couldn’t lie to herself, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hoping that Adrien would’ve found a way to catch her by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guess she was just too fast for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time’s almost up, Chat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He landed on all fours, spraying leftover rain to the side in his haste. “Hey now, I’ve still got an hour left!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How ‘bout we just see who comes out on top, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette turned forward to make sure she was following her planned route correctly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to her partner, she’d been planning their little chases with a little more in mind than she let off. It wasn’t exactly a coincidence that the places they’d passed by in the past week were all significant to them in some way. Like their school, or the street where they first met. Did it count as a date if one was running after the other on the rooftops? Probably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, she was hoping to lead him to the park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could look forward to executing her plan though, Marinette soon realized something important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only footsteps she could hear now were her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the serious lack of sound coming from behind her came to attention, she spun her head behind her so fast it would’ve given anyone whiplash. Her gaze scoured the empty rooftops around her, squinting against the dark of the evening to find any sign of Chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, there was no one to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An eerie silence settled around her. It was quiet. Too quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something wasn’t right…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug kept a tight grip on her yoyo as she lowered herself down to the park below. It was strange really, Chat was never one to disappear on her out of the blue. Surely, he would have told her if he was going to be busy tonight?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feet made contact with the ground, and she slowly but steadily made her way to the centre of the park she was so familiar with. Each step she took through the soggy grass squelched under her weight, and the ear-splitting sound of quiet was all she could hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat Noir?” She called. When no response came, she cupped her mouth with a single hand and called again, louder this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat Noir!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “Here, kitty kitty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stopped herself from taking it one step further and going ‘pspspspsp.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where did that darn cat go? He couldn’t have just left! He still had more time, he just needed to try </span>
  <em>
    <span>one more time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was ready to give her heart to him, yet he goes and leaves her in the dust like some sort of-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were cut short when something- or someone, tackled her from behind, catching her off-guard and sending them both tumbling against the damp soil. Normally, she would’ve been ready to throw hands with whoever had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>guts.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But when her eyes met a familiar pair of green…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beaming smile on her face said more than enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He adjusted his position on top of her so there was enough room between them. “Got you, m’lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled. “Oh no, what am I going to do?” Marinette brought two fingers to her chin, as if mulling about what </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>could follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>feline </span>
  </em>
  <span>a kiss would do. Don’t you?” He smirked down at her, driving her over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally letting herself indulge, she swiftly brought two gloved hands to his face and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yanked </span>
  </em>
  <span>him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was suddenly made aware of two things:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>1) His lips were </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2) oh god his hand was snaking below her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arching her back to press herself against him, she let the tingles in her mouth burst through her entire system. His lips were very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>soft to the touch. Even the slightest movement on his part could set her nerves on fire (as if they weren’t already).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything else seemed to shut out when he kissed her. She just wanted all of her senses to be flooded with him. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. She didn’t miss the way he held her so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him. The whole world would be there when she got back, but she could only have her first kiss with Adrien once, and no way was she not going to cherish every moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette let out a happy, high-pitched hum as she deepened their kiss. What was even better yet was when Chat curled a finger beneath her chin to tilt her head the </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightest </span>
  </em>
  <span>bit. Gah, not fair! Not fair at all!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away first, much to Marinette’s displeasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brought back to her senses, she asked a much needed question. “Chat, tell me you didn’t hide in the fountain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only response she got was an adorable smile that sent her into a giggling fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should’ve known he’d be the type to go the extra mile and plan a sneak attack from a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fountain</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It worked though, didn’t it?” Chat brushed a few stray hairs out of her face, a loving gaze struck on his face. She could practically see the love hearts that were printed in his eyes. “I’m so glad I found you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled him down and nuzzled his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chaton.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time that night, the silence that once set her on edge became an embracing comfort that she let herself be consumed by. Chat rolled over beside her, and his arm found its way around her torso, holding her hand in his. While Ladybug used his other arm as a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no words. They didn’t need any. Besides, with all the chasing they did, her muscles were aching for some rest. For all she cared, they could’ve been out there lying in the muddy grass all night, and she wouldn’t have minded one bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wherever he was, she’d be happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>more than enough for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Adrien?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien was still transformed, playing with her pigtails. “Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed his hand. “I’m proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his face took on a beet red tone, Marinette was sure the beautiful sight would forever be burned into her memory. “Th-thank you, m’lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited for a moment, letting him toy with her hair before speaking up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Adrien?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled at the silly pet name. “Do you have anything terribly </span>
  <em>
    <span>impurrtant</span>
  </em>
  <span> tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face scrunched in thought for a moment, looking at nothing in particular before he looked back into her eyes. Green, green, green. “Nothing really,” he said, “why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug used her free hand to hold his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reason.” She sang before pulling him back in for another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette lied, there was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>important reason she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their game wasn’t over quite yet.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ive got something in the works, so keep an eye out for that. or not. yknow. its your life. do what u want. eat cereal without milk. read fluff without plot. take that plunge with no hesitation. u do you.</p><p>(seriously tho thank you for the love)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come find me on thatanonwiththeoc on tumblr lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>